


Peppermint stripes

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sexual Content, Shoes, Smut, object used as a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Pwp involving shoes, a Santa hat, and a peppermint stick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint stripes

**Author's Note:**

> The shoes made me think of peppermint sticks. My brain turned that into smut. Enjoy

 

John hurried down the sidewalk toward 221-B, cursing under his breath because he’d lost his gloves and his hands were almost numb. At least his ears were warm for a change. One of the nurses at work hat plopped a Santa hat on his head at the start of his shift and he had forgotten to take it off when he left.  He unlocked the front door and rushed inside, the warmth of the hall making his cold nose and fingers tingle. His long shift at work and the walk in the cold had worn him out and he was looking forward to curling up in front of the fire with a hot cup of tea. He trudged up the stairs and opened the door to the flat, all the cold and wariness fleeing his body at the sight that greeted him. Sherlock was sprawled on the couch with his long legs draped over one arm, clad in nothing but his beautiful pale skin and candy cane striped high heeled shoes. He lazily kicked his feet as he slowly sucked on the largest peppermint stick John had ever seen. John figured it had to be at least 3 inched in diameter and eight inches in length.  Sherlock did not acknowledge John’s presence in the room as he lifted his legs off the arm of the couch, bending his knees so his feet rested on the couch cushions,  he slowly spread his thighs as far as they would go, giving John a nice clear view of his ass.

 

John slammed the door shut by falling against it with a groan as Sherlock swirled his tongue around the end of the peppermint stick before sliding past his lips. He worked it in and out of his mouth several times before stopping to suck on just the end. All the blood in John’s body surged south, causing his cock to swell. He pressed his lips tightly together to stifle a moan as he fumbled to undo his belt and files. He toed off his shoes, then impatiently shoved his trousers and pants down, peeling his socks off with them as he peeled everything of his legs. He removed the rest of his clothing and went to stand at the end of the couch. Sherlock continued to ignore John as he performed fellatio on the peppermint stick. He would slowly slide it out his mouth, swirl his tongue around it, and then suck it back past his lips. John was starting to feel a little jealous of the candy when Sherlock’s other hand slid between his legs. Sherlock fondled his balls, gently squeezing them as he rolled them in his hand. John mimicked Sherlock’s actions, moaning as he caressed his balls. He grabbed his cock with his other hand, spreading pre-cum along the head, his moans getting louder when his thumb brushed across the slit.

 

Sherlock released his balls and reached for the tube of lubricant lying beside him. He pulled the peppermint stick from his mouth with a soft pop. John noticed that Sherlock’s talented mouth had rounded the end of it. The smell of peppermint reached John’s nose as Sherlock squeezed lube onto his hand and stroked the candy stick several times, spreading the lube along its length. John stopped breathing as Sherlock placed the rounded end of the peppermint stick against his ass hole and began to slowly push it in, moaning as his body stretched to accommodate the invader. John never took his eyes off the candy turned dildo as it disappeared into Sherlock’s ass while he snatched up the lube and slicked up his cock. He slowly stroked himself, just fast enough for it to feel good without getting off. Time seemed to stand still as the stripped stick slowly sank into Sherlock until only an inch of it was left sticking out.  Sherlock twisted his make shift dildo, moaning obscenely and then began to ease it back out of his ass. He worked the candy dildo slowly in and out of his ass for several minutes while John stood there watching, transfixed by the pornographic scene before him. In his wildest dreams he had never imagined something like this.

 

Sherlock wrapped his free hand around his cock and began to stroke it, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. He arched his back until only his shoulders and feet rested on the couch and rolled his hips; thrusting his cock into his clenched fist then his ass onto the peppermint stick. John matched his pace, his hand moving faster on his own cock as Sherlock pleasured himself. John was sure his brain was frying in his skull at the sight before him; he knew he’d never seen anything more exotic. Sherlock’s pale skin was flushed and damp with sweat. His lean muscles were stretched taunt with exertion as he fucked his fist and his ass, racing toward release. Loud panting and moaning and the musky smell of sex from both men filled the air. John felt his balls tighten and his nerves sizzle. He pumped his fist even faster, his body starting to tremble as with a shout, cum shot over his fist. He slowed his stokes as he squeezed the last of his cum out of his cock, and then stopped all together. Releasing his softening prick, John stood there, trying to suck oxygen back into his lungs and watching Sherlock who was nearing the end himself. His fist flew over his cock as he worked the dildo into his ass with hard, shallow thrusts that seemed almost brutal. Suddenly he went perfectly still, his body like a stretched bow string. For what seemed like an eternity, but was only a second or two, he remained frozen and then with a sob, he came, cum erupting over his fist to splash all over his stomach and chest. Sherlock’s whole body shook and trembled for quite a while before he collapsed back onto the couch like a rag doll. John dropped down onto the couch at Sherlock’s feet and rested his head on the arm with his eyes closed, trying to slow his breathing.

 

For the next half an hour, the two of them just quietly lay there. John opened his eyes when he felt Sherlock move.  Sherlock looked at him with a smirk turning up his lips.

“Hello.” John said

“Hello.” Sherlock replied.

“I like your shoes.” John told him.

“You’re hat looks ridiculous.” Sherlock said

John reached up and touched the forgotten Santa hat he was wearing and then grinned as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

“I’m going to make tea, want some?” John asked.  
“That would be nice.” Sherlock said as he stretched like a lazy cat.

John headed into the kitchen to put the kettle on. He was itchy and dirty from the dried cum on his body and needed a shower but he was no longer cold and he fancied a cup of peppermint tea.


End file.
